In recent years, advances in technology have led to substantial changes in the design of automobiles. One of these changes involves the complexity, as well as the power usage, of various electrical systems within automobiles, particularly alternative fuel vehicles. For example, alternative fuel vehicles such as hybrid vehicles often use electrochemical power sources, such as batteries, ultracapacitors, and fuel cells, to power the electric traction machines (or motors) that drive the wheels, sometimes in addition to another power source, such as an internal combustion engine.
Such traction machines typically include a rotor assembly that rotates on a shaft within a stationary stator assembly. The rotor and stator assemblies each generate magnetic fields that interact with each other to cause the rotor assembly to rotate and produce mechanical energy. The stator assembly typically includes a core having multitude of ferromagnetic annular layers (or laminations) arranged as a stack. Each lamination has several openings that, when aligned, form axial pathways that extend through the length of the core. Conductive elements such as rods, wires, or the like, typically made from copper or a copper alloy, are wound around the lamination core through these openings. Current passing through these conductors driven by a power source such as a battery or fuel cell generates electromagnetic flux that can be modulated as needed to control the speed of the motor.
Conductive elements are typically insulated to prevent shorting between each other and with adjacent stator core laminations. Such insulation generally includes both a non-conductive coating applied to the surface of each conductive element, and an insulating layer placed around a portion of each element's periphery. However, an insulating layer that more completely circumscribes the conductive elements in a stator core is desirable to further reduce the possibility of shorting and increase the overall reliability of electric machines.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an assembly for electrically insulating conductive elements in the stator core of a vehicular electric machine having improved insulating characteristics. Further, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.